Teenage and Lifelong Dreams
by klainebows36
Summary: Blaine only ever planned on seeing Kurt smile when he begged him to an early morning Skype chat across states. A simple webcam session quickly turns into more as they profess their dreams for the future and discover they are each other's greatest dreams.


**Pure, pure Klaine fluff. Absolutely no angst or drama, just fluff.**

**I don't own Glee. Le sigh.**

* * *

><p><strong>dream (n.)<strong>

1. A vision created in one's imagination.  
>2. Something strongly desired.<br>3. A wish longed for in one's heart.

Blaine had gotten up early to get in some last minute studying for his last two finals. Dalton finished a week early, which was to be expected since they were a private school. This would've been fine, had Kurt been home. Blaine could've helped Kurt study for his finals. Also known as, studying for his finals that turn into passionate make-out sessions. Blaine really really could use one of those study sessions right now.

But all of the New Directions had taken their finals a week early, since they were missing the whole last week of school, minus one day. And it was killing Blaine. From the moment he had met Kurt, they had never been separated for more than one day, and that was always filled with texts and constant phone calls. And they had been just friends then.

But now they were boyfriends and Kurt was caught up in the magic of New York City. Blaine was ridiculously happy for Kurt, but hated not being able to hold him in his arms. He hadn't realized until this moment just how dependent on Kurt he was. Blaine always thought that old quote "absence makes the heart grow fonder" was a load of crap. But being separated from Kurt for a week had made Blaine realize just how truthful that quote actually was. He was about to die from not seeing Kurt. He was ready to get on a plane, boat, camel, _anything_ to be able to see and hold Kurt again.

Blaine knew Kurt probably wasn't awake yet. But he couldn't resist sending the classically cheesy "I miss you" message to Kurt, hoping he woke up to see the message. Maybe it would make him smile. That was all Blaine ever hoped for. He had seen him cry too many times for someone who smiles so beautifully. Blaine noticed how Kurt never smiled a genuine smile while in school or during Warblers practice. But when they were alone singing along to Disney movies or gushing over the latest issue of Vogue, the most breathtaking smile in the entire universe came out.

Kurt's smile never failed to take Blaine's breath away. His eyes would crinkle up and his teeth would slowly fade away. The two largest dimples in the world would form on the sides of his porcelain cheeks as his rosy pink lips stretched wide. From the moment he had seen that smile, Blaine knew he could never go a day without seeing it.

Blaine sent the horribly cliche text and put his phone next to his computer as he attempted to study. This studying included staring at pictures of Kurt and listening to sad love songs. And he most certainly did not Google how many miles between Lima and New York just for the sake of texting his boyfriend. Because that would be ridiculous.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the soft ding of his phone. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around the cramped hotel room. Mercedes was lying on the cot beside the bed he was sharing with Rachel, clutching onto her pillow like it was a life raft aboard the Titanic. He giggled to himself as he continued surveying the mass of girls. He saw Quinn asleep in the arm chair, Brittany and Santana curled together on the other bed, and Lauren on the other cot. He couldn't see Tina from where he was, but he knew she must be here somewhere.<p>

Kurt grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He knew it must be Blaine, and he gave a small smile when he saw he was right. _Wish I was with you instead of 600 miles away. I hate early morning study sessions. I prefer ours ;). _Kurt rolled his eyes as a huge smile split across his face and typed back a response.

_Wish you were here. But I don't think our study sessions would help you much. Considering we never actually study. – K _The response was almost instant.

_I didn't think you'd be up. Morning, sunshine :). Can you Skype? (P.S. – Very true. But still.) –B_

_Shouldn't you be studying? – K_

_Puh-leaseeeee I want to see your beautiful face. *Gives sad puppy dog face* -B_

_You know I can't resist that face. Give me two minutes. – K_

_=D YAY (And I can't resist _your_ face) – B_ Kurt could practically see the huge, cheeky grin Blaine was giving now as he blushed and shook his head. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and swung his feet over the side of the bed, nearly stepping on Tina's face. 'Well that's where Tina is' he thought to himself. He frowned and made his way through the mass of girls scattered throughout the small room. He reached into his suitcase and pulled out the only sweatshirt he had brought with him. It was one of Blaine's Dalton sweatshirts. He may have stolen it one night when he was over. It still smelt like him, but it was fading.

He carefully slid open the glass door leading to the balcony. He stepped out and shivered at the brisk morning air. He sat down on one of the two lounge chairs and stretched his legs out, placing the laptop on his thighs. Kurt opened his laptop and immediately logged onto Skype. Blaine was already on, and the second Kurt logged on a request popped up.

"HI!" Blaine literally yelled, waving at the tiny camera.

"Hey, babe." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine's elated smile turned into confusion as fast as he had requested Kurt.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" Blaine asked.

"Maybeeee," Kurt said, dragging out the 'e'. "But you're going to have to take it back when I get home."

"What? No!" Blaine said too fast. Kurt laughed at how eager Blaine was for him to have his sweatshirt. "I mean, um, no you can keep it, if you want. It looks really good on you, but if you don't want it, or it's gross, or something, I can ta-"

"Blaine, I just need you to put it on again so it'll smell like you again."

"Oh, happily," Blaine said, relieved. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kurt said.

"How's good old Ohio?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Annoying. Wes, David, and Thad have decided it would be a good idea to call me every ten minutes trying to 'evoke' wisdom on me for when I become elected to the council. I don't even want to be on the council next year!"

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, what were your thoughts about the council?"

"I hated them at first and then I thought they were annoying and too traditional. Ok, I see why you wouldn't want to be on the council."

"Exactly."

"So tell them at the elections today that you don't want to be considered."

Blaine rolled his gorgeous hazel eyes. "That won't raise havoc." Kurt smiled.

"It'll be fine. Besides, when have Warbler meetings ever been calm?"

Blaine laughed. "Very true. But enough about stupid old Ohio. How's New York?"

Kurt leaned his head against the wall as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. "Amazing. Wonderful. Everything I've ever dreamed of. Almost perfect." Kurt said with a smile, looking out into the skyline of the city.

"Almost?"

"You're not here." Kurt said, his glasz eyes returning to Blaine's. Blaine blushed and looked down. When his eyes met Kurt's again, they were literally _twinkling_. Kurt's heart began beating faster as he stared at his _boyfriend_. "I'm coming back here. The second I graduate, I'm getting on a plane and moving here."

"I'll follow you." Blaine said, without hesitation. "We'll come back together." Kurt smiled. "I'd follow you anywhere you want to go, Kurt."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Really. I want to be in a place a little less…conservative, than Ohio. I want to be able to stop on the sidewalk and kiss you without being judged. Yeah, some people will still be disgusted, but we can tell them to 'shove it'. I want to be able to pursue music and arts and I want to be see you become a Broadway star and the world's greatest fashion designer simultaneously." Kurt was blushing furiously, but he had the hugest grin in the world plastered on his face.

"I want that, too. All of it. I want to buy a crappy little apartment with you while we're in college. I want us to struggle to pay rent and have to work stupid little jobs in dry cleaners and supermarkets. I want us go to countless auditions and console each other when casting directors tell us my voice is too high and your hair is too curly."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Blaine interjected, but he was smiling and his tone was playful. Blaine knew of Kurt's secret love for his brunette curls. His cheeks were stained in pink.

Kurt laughed before continuing. "I want us to celebrate together when I finally get some tiny background part and you score a recording contract with a little agency. I want to be there with you when we first hear your song on the radio and we start freaking out." Blaine smiled and started talking.

"I want to come see every single show you're in. I want to be with you when you get the call that you landed the lead role. I want to be there to give you flowers, every single night. Pink carnations." Both boys smiled as they remembered their matching prom boutonnieres. "I want the rest of your cast getting annoyed at us for constantly making out backstage after every performance. I want to be there with you when you get your first reviews, good or bad. Although, I doubt anything you do could ever be bad." Kurt blushed even further and looked down, but quickly back up to look at Blaine. "I want to be with you when you find out they're recreating the story line of Wicked so you can play both Alphaba and Gahlinda. And then get me the job of Fieyero, please." Blaine winked. With this, Kurt burst out laughing, slapping his hand over his mouth so not to wake up the girls.

"You just want to sing 'As Long As You're Mine' with me." Kurt accused still laughing, Blaine was laughing too, and their faces were literally glowing.

"Well, yes, but that's SO not the point right now." Kurt laughed, but Blaine instantly turned serious. "Will you marry me one day?"

Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes wide. Kurt's eyes flooded with tears. He nodded. "Yes. Of course I will."

"Thank you," Blaine said. And that was it. That was all they needed to say, all they needed to say forever. They were perfect in that moment, just sitting, just looking at each other. They were six hundred miles apart, but in this moment there was no separation between them. They were on the same page, they both wanted the exact same things. Neither would have to give up their dreams for each other, and they wouldn't have to give up each other for their dreams.

Because they were each other's dreams.

They knew they were young. They knew that high school sweethearts rarely lasted. And being each others' first boyfriends wouldn't increase their chances. But Blaine had said it perfectly. 'I've been looking for you forever.' If their lives got separated, they would always be searching for each other. They would compare everything they did to how it felt to do it with the other. They knew they couldn't live without each other. It was destined from the moment Kurt smiled for the first time in years. Teenage Dreams.

These other things, the fantasies of Broadway and recording contracts and fashion labels were add-ons. In that instant, the two unaccepted boy from Ohio knew that they didn't need any of that. They didn't need a big apartment, or to make it famous one day. They didn't need wild popularity and mentions in all the best magazines. They didn't need extravagant dinners and red carpet affairs. They didn't need adoring fans or television interviews. They didn't need casting directors or recording studios.

All they needed was each other.

Because they were each other's teenage – and lifelong- dreams.


End file.
